As wire rope flaw detection devices for detecting breakage of a wire rope of an elevator or the like and disconnection of an element wire thereof, there is a type in which a leakage magnetic flux generated at a damaged part when the wire rope is magnetically saturated is detected by a detection coil.
In order to efficiently capture a leakage magnetic flux, a wire rope flaw detection device is disclosed which includes a magnetizer, a magnetic path material for causing a leakage magnetic flux to detour outside a wire rope, and a detection coil, and includes a guide plate having a U-shaped portion through which the wire rope passes (for example, Patent Document 1).
In order to reduce vibration of a wire rope, a wire rope flaw detection device is disclosed which includes a rotating contact portion to make contact with the wire rope so as to surround the outer circumference thereof at three locations, and a positioning mechanism having a force generating means for generating a force for the contact portion to closely make contact with the wire rope (for example, Patent Document 2).